Deep Space 13
by Leila Data
Summary: DS13 was the final concession made to end the bloody Romulan/Federation war, and the Romulans don't want Starfleet on their station. Dr. Julian Bashir chooses to take on the challenge of living on the border station. After befriending the mysterious civilian chief of security, Julian finds himself pulled into an elaborate web of lies and deceit.
1. Too Much Like DS9

Dr. Julian Bashir took his first step into his new home. He stopped and looked around. The colors surrounding him were all dark, and mostly green and grey. Yet it was very unlike Deep Space 9. Of course, that is exactly what he had expected. DS9 had been designed by the Cardassians. Tal Menar, now Deep Space 13, had been built by the Romulans.

The war had ended in a stalemate. The Federation had lost some key outposts along the border, as had the Romulans. Both had lost and gained, and neither had won. Deep Space 13 was a final concession in the peace treaty. The Federation would gain the outpost, but any non-military Romulans would be allowed to remain. Julian was looking forward to coexisting with the Romulans. He enjoyed a challenge.

However, not to his surprise, it seemed that many of the Romulan civilians had already left, and many more were packing up their shops. Julian found himself being watched by many of the station's inhabitants as he headed to his new Sick Bay. He smiled awkwardly at everyone he saw, but only a little Romulan boy returned it, and he was quickly taking into a closed shop by his mother.

Switching on the lights in the Sick Bay, Julian saw that whoever had last been there had been a very orderly person. Everything was neatly sorted on the shelves, and even the sick beds were made. It appeared much more comfortable than the Sick Bay he had on DS9. Julian sighed as he stood in the doorway, gazing around the room.

"Good, Doctor, you're here." Julian turned around to see Captain Sabik Johnson smiling at him.

"Good to finally meet you in person, Captain Johnson," Julian said, shaking his hand. "Doctor Bashir, ready for duty!"

"As eager as ever, I see," Johnson said, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that there have been no reported injuries."

Julian smiled at the joke, but did not feel like laughing. He had seen many people die in the war, and the sort of injuries he never wanted to see again. He would be more than happy not to have to look at blood ever again, whatever the color. Then again, it was his job.

"It appears I spoke to soon," Captain Johnson suddenly said, breaking into Julian's memories. Julian turned around to see a young Romulan woman coming over, cradling her arm.

"Are you the doctor?" she asked shyly as she reached them.

"Yes, Doctor Julian Bashir," Julian said. He could see that her arm was badly burned. "Come into Sick Bay and I'll have a look at your arm." He nodded a farewell to Captain Johnson before guiding the Romulan into Sick Bay. "It looks mostly superficial," Julian said after a moment, picking up a dermal regenerator. "This will only take a moment. May I ask you your name?" he asked as he healed her wound.

"Oh, um, Rianna," she said, taken slightly by surprise.

"Well, Rianna, how did you manage this?" Julian said as he finished. Julian looked up at her face. Rianna's forehead was less pronounced than most Romulans he had seen during the war, and he was surprised to see a faint outline of what looked like a spoon on her forehead.

"I own the restaurant a few doors down," she said. "The Jolan. And um…a little accident happened in the kitchen."

"You actually cook your food?" Julian asked in surprise.

Rianna smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I don't understand how you humans can live off of that…fake matter you get from those machines. I mean, they're fine for a snack or a rushed meal, but…"

"No, no, I love real food," Julian said. "Sometimes things get too efficient. I'd love to drop by your restaurant sometime."

"I can't vouch for the quality of the human food--I was practicing a human dish when I got burned," she said, motioning to her arm.

"Actually, I was thinking of sampling some Romulan cuisine," Julian said. "I assume you can cook that."

Rianna smiled. "Yes, I think I could manage to cook up some viinerine or something. Thanks for your help," Rianna said, turning to leave.

"Um, Rianna, would you happen to have some…Cardassian blood in you?" Julian asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my grandfather was a Cardassian," Rianna said. Her eyes darted around, almost as though she had said something she shouldn't have. "I hope I'll see you in my restaurant sometime, and thanks for helping me." Rianna smiled at him and left Sick Bay.

"Anytime."

Julian watched Rianna leave. Just before he turned away, he saw her accosted by another woman. This other woman was wearing a very dark green top and black pants. Julian hadn't even seen her come out of the shadows. She had hair very unlike any other Romulan he had seen. The extremely dark color was familiar, but instead of being short, it was rather long and wavy. She also did not have ridges on her forehead, making her appear Vulcan.

This woman whispered something to Rianna, jerking her head towards the door to Sick Bay. Rianna said something, and the other woman shook her head and spoke briefly again before walking to a door across from Sick Bay. The door was semi-transparent, and Julian could see the woman sit down at a desk and beginning reading something off of a Romulan version of a PADD. Julian watched her curiously until the woman suddenly glared up at him, and he hastily began emptying his bag onto the counter.

O O O

Julian entered the control center of the station. He was surprised to find it strangely reminiscent of the Ops center of DS9, except that the captain's (or commander's) ready room was not so high above the rest of Operations.

"Doctor, what brings you here?" Captain Johnson said, coming from the ready room.

"Doctor Bashir reporting that Rianna the chef has been completely healed," Julian said. He smiled. "Actually, I was just having a look around."

The door to the turbolift opened, and the woman Julian had seen talk to Rianna entered. "Why is my security access code being denied?" she asked Captain Johnson angrily. Julian instantly ruled out her being Vulcan.

Johnson took a deep breath. "We are currently making changes the security system. You will get a security clearance code once we are finished."

"The same security clearance," the woman demanded.

"Miss Vena…"

"Just Vena, thank you," the woman said, her eyes narrowing. "I am not a member of the Romulan military, thus you have no right to change my position on this station."

"We aren't going to affect your position, you will still be in charge of civilian safety," Captain Johnson said exasperatedly. "Be thankful Starfleet isn't trying to get you out of your job," he added quietly.

"They couldn't legally." Vena turned and headed back to the turbolift. "I expect to have my clearance back by 2200 hours," she said as the doors closed.

"Wow," Julian said after a moment of silence. "Who was that?"

Captain Johnson put a hand to his forehead. "The Romulan security chief. She was in charge of the safety of civilians on the station, thus she managed to avoid being kicked off the station." He shook his head. "Starfleet has been finding her a…nuisance. She had a surprisingly high clearance for not actually being in the military, and if we follow the terms of the treaty to the letter, she gets to keep it."

"So Romulus has an agent here?" Julian assumed, suddenly nervous.

"She denies being an agent." Julian turned around. A man with dirty blond hair was coming towards them. "But she's lying."

"Doctor Bashir, this is Commander Brian McGives, my first officer," Johnson said. "Brian, this is Julian Bashir."

Commander McGives nodded toward Julian. "Hello, Doctor."

"You know that she's an agent?" Julian asked after nodding in return. "You have proof?"

McGives sighed. "If we had proof, she wouldn't still be here."

"Why do you want to get her off the station?"

"She's a threat!" McGives exclaimed.

"You have no proof," Julian pointed out.

"We don't need it," McGives said. "Anyway, even if she isn't, she is still far too obnoxious to remain on board."

"She has already confiscated phasers from four new security officers," Captain Johnson explained. "And she refuses to let us assign her security officers to help her."

"So she doesn't want Starfleet butting into her territory," Julian said with a shrug. "Sounds like another security chief I used to know." Julian hardly noticed the confused look the captain and commander exchanged as he nostalgically thought of 'Constable' Odo, as well as many other former occupants of DS9.

"Just try to have a pleasant conversation with her, Doctor, then you'll understand," McGives said.

"I believe I will," Julian said, accepting the commander's challenge. "I bet I'll be having lunch with her before the end of the week."

"You must be joking, Doctor," Captain Johnson said, looking extremely amused.

"This operation is not allowed," a computer voice said, and then there was the familiar 'zap' of a force field.

"Damn!" There was a metallic bang and then "Ow!"

"Having trouble, Chief?" Captain Johnson asked, looking as though trying not to laugh. McGives snickered.

"This isn't funny!" A woman appeared from behind a computer console near the back of Ops. She was rubbing her head. "It's taken me the last four days just to get the bloody thing to stop speaking in Romulan, but now it won't let me do anything else."

"Come, now, Anna, it's not as bad as all that," McGives said consolingly. 'Anna' glared at him.

"Chief Newstreak, it's just a computer," Johnson said. "Surely you can-."

"Tear it to pieces?" Newstreak said. "I'd love that. But every time I get close to the thing, it puts up stupid force fields." She looked at Julian. "Who are you?"

"Doctor Julian Bashir."

Newstreak nodded. "Anna Newstreak. Anyway, Captain…" Newstreak began on a whole new tirade about every system on the station. Julian was surprised the station hadn't already fallen apart. It was a bit too much like DS9, Julian decided as he quietly slipped off the Bridge. The turbolift took him to three incorrect levels before he finally managed to find the main level that included Sick Bay again. Julian shook his head. Way too much like DS9.


	2. Breakfast at the Jolan

Julian was unable to coax anything edible out of the replicator the next morning. Apparently Chief Newstreak still had many repairs to complete. He tried one more time--cat food. Well, the replicator was getting warmer. Remembering Rianna, Julian decided to go see if the Jolan served breakfast. He wondered what Romulans had for breakfast. His stomach growled, giving him more incentive to hurry and change into his uniform.

The Jolan eating area was overrun with people. Julian supposed that most of the replicators on the station must be offline. The mass of Romulans around him all became quiet as Julian approached. He tried to ignore the distrustful stares he was receiving as he made his way to the counter. Rianna came from a back room, which Julian presumed was the kitchen, and her she smiled brightly at him when she saw him.

"Good morning, Doctor," she said. She was sweating slightly. "It's really busy today. Is your replicator broken, too?" Julian nodded. "I don't understand that. We've never had so many replicators break at once…so what can I get you?"

"I know I said I'd like to try Romulan cuisine…"

"But it's too early in the morning," Rianna finished with a smile. "I know how to make some human food. This morning has giving me enough practice making waffles and scrambled eggs." She nodded to a large group of Starfleet officers sitting at a few tables they had pulled together.

"That sounds good," Julian said. "Thank you. I'd also like a raktajino."

Rianna looked surprised. "You drink Klingon coffee?"

"If you don't have it, that's fine," Julian said.

Rianna laughed. "That's just it, I do have it. I make a fresh batch every morning."

"Romulans drink Klingon coffee?" Julian asked.

"Most don't. I personally like it, but I actually make it for my friend Vena; she's the addict," she said with a smile. Rianna quickly made him a raktajino and then said, "I'll bring out your food in a few minutes. You can wait here or you can sit down."

Julian looked around at all the full tables. "I think I'll be eating my meal standing anyway," he joked. "I'll wait."

Rianna went into the back room. Julian attempted to make friendly small talk with a few Romulans seated nearby, but was hardly able to get them to say anything. As he scanned the area, he saw Vena seated in a dark corner at a table for two, but she was the only one there. She was drinking from a large green mug like the one he was holding, and reading.

When Rianna brought out his food, which smelled delicious, he ignored his fellow officers as they waved to him, instead moving toward the Romulan security officer. "Excuse me," he said as he approached. "Is this seat taken?"

Without glancing up from whatever she was reading, Vena said, "No," in a way that told him that she also meant "and you're not sitting there either". However, Julian sat down across from her as though he hadn't noticed her tone.

"My name is Julian Bashir," he said. "I'm a doctor," he said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Is that so?" Vena said without looking up.

"Yes." Julian looked at the remains of a yellow-green shell on her plate. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Regova eggs," she said simply, still refusing to look up at him.

"Is that a traditional Romulan breakfast?" he asked, still trying to begin a conversation.

Vena let out a sharp laugh that nearly made him fall off his chair. "Regova eggs are a Cardassian delicacy." She continued to laugh, still not looking at him. "I also had zilm'kach, a Klingon fruit. There's nothing Romulan on this table, Doctor."

"If it's a delicacy, how did Rianna get a hold of it?" Julian asked.

Vena finally looked up at him. "She replicated it. It isn't as good as fresh regova eggs, but I happen to like them."

Julian looked down at his own breakfast. "How do I know that she didn't replicate this?"

"Because Rianna refuses to replicate anything unless you ask her for something she can't obtain." Vena looked back down at what she was reading.

"Curious," Julian said, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. They were very good, although they seemed slightly overdone. "Rianna's replicator is probably one of the last on the station working."

"Why is that curious?" Vena asked, sounding completely uninterested.

"Business is booming," Julian commented, glancing around.

"You're not intimating that she sabotaged the replicators, are you Doctor?"

Julian was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu, though he wasn't quite sure why. He ate some of his waffle before speaking. "I don't recall saying anything like that. Though, as security chief, I would assume that you would know if there was anything sinister going on."

Vena looked up at him again with a slight smile. "Fishing, are we?" Again, Julian felt as though this was something that had happened before. Vena held out her hand. "I'm Vena."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Vena," he said, eagerly shaking her hand. Recalling the exchange between Vena and Captain Johnson the day before, he added, "Sorry--Vena. You're just Vena." She smiled again, and then continued reading. Julian thought it best to say nothing.

When he had completed his meal, he asked, "What are you reading?"

"Usually I'd be looking at the passenger list for incoming vessels today," Vena said. "But seeing as Starfleet has seen fit to temporarily revoke my security clearance, and hasn't yet returned it, I'm actually reading a mystery novel."

"Really?" Julian said. "I love mysteries."

"Have you read any Shoggoth?"

"Shoggoth?" Julian searched his memory. "The name sounds familiar, but I have to admit, I don't think I have."

"I wouldn't expect as much. He's a Cardassian novelist."

Julian was surprised. "You read Cardassian novels?"

"Is that so strange?" Vena said, still reading.

Julian looked down at the remains of Vena's breakfast. "You are certainly the most unique Romulan I've ever met."

Vena continued reading, but smiled as she said, "I'll take that as a compliment, Doctor."

"Please do; and please, call me Julian."

Vena raised an elegantly upswept eyebrow. "Are you sure that your commander would be all right with that?"

"Does he have to be?"

Vena shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not the one in Starfleet."

Julian smiled charmingly. "I hope you don't hold my position against me."

Vena rolled her eyes and stood. "I need to go assault your commander, or captain, or whatever they're called in Starfleet and get my security clearance back."

"Wait a moment," Julian said, standing as well. "You can't leave without giving me the chance to ask to see you again."

Vena blinked in confusion. "My office is across from the medical ward."

"No, no, I mean, can we have lunch or…something?"

"Perhaps, Doctor," Vena said with an amused grin as she walked away.

Julian sighed happily and sat back down. He finished off the last of his raktajino and headed to Sick Bay. Today was going to be a good day.


	3. Program Federation 47

The lights all faded and went out again. Julian hit his console in frustration. This was not a good day. He had been attempting to test a genetics theory recently published in the Starfleet Medical Journal, but every time he got his experiment set up, the power to Sick Bay was suddenly cut off and he lost everything. "Bashir to Ops," Julian said, tapping his combadge. "It happened again."

"Tell him I'm working on it!" Julian heard a slightly muffled voice yell.

"Chief Newstreak assures me that she's doing the best she can, Doctor," McGives' voice said. "Calls are coming from all over the station. Half the station seems to have lost power in the last-."

The lights went out again just as the Commander was cut off. "Oh, come on," he said under his breath. Julian attempted to leave Sick Bay. The door opened only partway as he approached. Julian had to force the door open as far as he could and then squeeze through. Only a few emergency lights were working in the common area.

"What the hell are your Starfleet friends doing to the station?" Julian recognized Vena's voice as a faint form came toward him from the darkness.

"I have no idea," Julian said, sounding just as annoyed. "You never had these problems before, I take it?"

"Only once during a Federation attack," she said, following close behind him as he headed to the turbolift. "And at least then we still had communications," she added, tapping her combadge fruitlessly.

"You headed to Ops, too?"

"I need to stop you people from destroying this station," Vena said.

"You people? I'm just a medical officer," Julian said sarcastically. "I have no control over what my superiors do in Ops."

"They interrupted your work too, I take it," Vena said with a slightly amused voice.

"What tipped you off?" Julian didn't really mean to be rude, but the power outages were becoming very frustrating. The power returned to normal as they reached the turbolift. "Ops!" Julian said forcefully as he entered. Vena jumped in behind him, the doors almost closing on her. The turbolift began moving up.

"I would think Starfleet would have a few decent engineers," Vena said.

"How can you be sure it's the people, not the station?" Julian asked.

"As I said, this has only happened once before, and we were under attack."

"I suspect sabotage," Julian said under his breath.

"Oh, of course, this is all some clever way for Rianna to get more customers," Vena said mockingly. "How did I not see it before?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"And what do you mean, Doctor?"

"That you Romulans aren't too happy with us being here. Maybe this is your way of getting Starfleet off the station," Julian said maliciously. "And you're were very eager to get your clearance code back…"

Vena smiled slightly. "Believe what you want."

The two suddenly both fell to the ground as the turbolift jerked to a violent stop. Vena stood quickly. Julian held out his hand to be helped up, but Vena ignored it. "What happened?" he asked as he stood, looking around the now very dark turbolift.

"My guess would be an ill-timed power failure," Vena said. She pushed a few buttons to the left of the door.

"Bashir to Ops," Julian said, tapping his badge. There was no answer. "Communications are still down."

"I figured that." Vena was currently attempting to force the door open. She finally gave up. "Wonderful."

O O O

"Can't you at least get communications back on line?" Captain Johnson asked.

Chief Newstreak came out from underneath a computer console, her blond hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. "I'm doing the best I can! I've got every team out trying to fix this damn station; if you want it fixed so badly why don't you help?" Newstreak threw a hyperspanner at him.

"Chief!" Johnson shouted in surprise as he ducked.

Commander McGives jumped between them. "Now, now, we're all a little upset, let's not do anything we'll regret later."

The captain picked up the hyperspanner and handed it to Newstreak. "Thanks," she said quietly. A few minutes and countless expletives later, she said, "Try it now."

"Johnson to Doctor Bashir."

"Bashir here, Captain!" Bashir's voice said excitedly through a large amount of static. "We're trapped in…lift…you…" Bashir's voice became overcome by the static, and the communication was cut off.

"He sounds like he might be in trouble," McGives said.

"Get him back," Johnson said.

Chief Newstreak gave a low growl as she continued to work. "How's that?" she said after a few moments.

"Are you still there, Captain?" Bashir's voice asked worriedly.

"I'm here, Doctor, we just lost you for a moment. Where did you say you were trapped?"

"In turbolift 2, we were on our way to Ops when the lift stopped," Bashir quickly explained.

"Who's we?" McGives asked curiously.

"Vena and I, sir."

Johnson and McGives exchanged a look. "We'll try to get you out of there as soon as possible, Doctor. Johnson out."

"Poor guy," McGives breathed. "Vena's probably chewing him out and blaming Starfleet."

"He's the one that wanted to have lunch with her, Brian, remember? He'll survive," Captain Johnson said, not sounding completely convinced himself.

O O O

Vena was leaning against the side of the turbolift, glaring at Julian as he paced around the enclosed space. "You aren't claustrophobic, are you, Doctor?" she finally asked.

"I thought I asked you to call me Julian," Julian said. He continued walking around in little circles. They had been stuck in the turbolift for nearly an hour, and they hadn't heard from anyone for about forty minutes. "And no, I'm not claustrophobic." Julian stopped walking and slid down the wall and onto the ground. "This is just getting really annoying."

"You're very impatient," Vena said. She also sat on the floor. Julian wondered if she had been waiting for him to sit first.

"You seemed pretty impatient when we got on here," Julian said. He thought he saw Vena smile, but it was hard to tell in the dim emergency light. "You haven't spoken much."

"What does one talk about when one is trapped in a turbolift?" Vena asked.

Julian shrugged. "I don't know." They both fell silent for a few moments. "What about a game?"

"I didn't think to bring a kotra board," Vena said sarcastically.

"I don't mean like that, I mean like…Truth or Dare," Julian said, saying the first game that came to mind.

"I choose neither," Vena said simply.

"Okay…" Julian said, somewhat disappointed. "What about Continuation? I say a word, and then you say the first word that comes to mind." He took Vena's exasperated sigh as an affirmative. "Julian."

"Annoying."

Julian frowned. "Oh, come on!"

"I thought you were supposed to say the first word that comes to mind," Vena said. Julian could hear in her voice that she was smiling.

"Those were the first words that came to my mind," Julian muttered. "Fine. Romulans," he said with a smile. Two could play at this game.

"Cardassians."

"What?" Julian said in surprise. "How do you get from Romulans to Cardassians?"

"I don't believe that's part of the game," Vena said. Julian's brow furrowed as the emergency light suddenly turned off. "Veruul," Vena muttered.

"Okay, Cardassians," Julian said thoughtfully. "The Obsidian Order." Silence. "Vena? I said the Obsidian Order." Vena still said nothing. "Vena? Are you there?" Silly question.

"This is child's play, Julian," Vena said from the darkness.

Julian smiled. "I know some adult games we can play," he said suggestively, sliding toward her a bit.

"Don't make me kill you, Julian. I'd rather not be taken to a Federation prison within the first week you're all on the station," Vena said, sounding quite serious.

Julian moved a few inches away from her. "Okay," he said quietly. Julian saw the edges of Vena's mouth turn up in a grin. The lights in the turbolift suddenly came on. "Yes!" Julian exclaimed as they began moving up. The turbolift stopped and the lights went out again. "No!" he shouted in disappointment. The turbolift began moving again. "Yes!" It stopped. "This isn't funny," he said, addressing the computer. Julian was surprised when the computer made a 'beep' almost as an acknowledgement.

"Computer," Vena suddenly said, sounding as though she just realized something. The computer beeped again. "Is subprogram Federation 47 running?"

"Affirmative," the computer said.

Vena sighed. "Who activate the program?"

"Chief of Operations Anna Newstreak."

Vena scoffed. "By accident, I presume."

"Please restate request," the computer said.

"This better work." Vena took a deep breath. "Computer, discontinue subprogram Federation 47, authorization code Vena 3728-alpha."

"Unable to comply. Clearance code no longer recognized."

Julian felt the turbolift shake as Vena hit the wall in frustration. "If your captain hadn't taken my security clearance, the station would be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Julian asked. "Surely the station isn't falling apart because Captain Johnson took away your authorization code."

"You'd be surprised," Vena said under her breath. "Actually, Federation 47 is a program that the Romulan military made during the war to be activated if a station was ever taken by force. The program would cause everything to begin malfunctioning so Starfleet would gain nothing."

"It was sabotage!" Julian exclaimed.

"I suppose you could say that, but it was never used," Vena said. "I assume that your chief of operations accidentally activated it when attempting to alter the computer's programs." She sighed. "Only a Romulan security authorization code can discontinue the program."

"And you're the only Romulan with a clearance code, I assume," Julian said.

"I used to have one," Vena said venomously. "And it gets worse."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked nervously.

"The program isn't made to continue forever-96 hours after activation, the program will cause the station to self-destruct."


	4. Sunsearcher

"What is wrong with my station, Chief?" a frustrated Captain Johnson asked Newstreak, who wiped sweat from her forehead. They, along with the rest of the inhabitants of the station, were becoming quite tired of all these malfunctions. This was not the sort of station Captain Johnson wanted to be in charge of.

"There's no way the station is this fragile. Someone caused this to happen," she said while rummaging through some tools. "Newstreak to Engineering Crew Number 4." There was no response. "Damn it!" Newstreak said angrily.

"Is that just speculation, or do you have a basis for that assumption?" Johnson asked, suddenly giving the woman his undivided attention.

"The Romulans could have caused these malfunctions to occur," Newstreak said, her voice muffled from under a nearby console. Newstreak pulled her head out from under the console just before it hissed and threw a few sparks. "Damn!" she said, hitting the console as hard as she could.

Johnson shook his head. "But there was a specific clause of the treaty that makes it impossible."

"Impossible without breaking the treaty," Newstreak added.

"Vena," McGives said under his breath.

Johnson didn't want to believe that the Romulans would do such a thing, but he wouldn't be surprised if the Romulan security chief had something to do with the problems they were having. Suddenly, red alert lights began flashing around them. "Setha-tri par trukatha," the computer said.

"I thought you finally had the computer speaking in English!" McGives said angrily.

"Setha-ki par trukatha," the computer continued.

"I did!" Newstreak said, grabbing her tool kit and diving under another console.

"Setha-mille par…destruct. 45 seconds until self-destruct."

Johnson and McGives exchanged a horrified look. "Johnson to Vena," the captain said, hitting his combadge much harder than necessary. "Vena!"

O O O

Julian was now pounding on the door to the turbolift as the red lights flashed around him. "Help! Get us out of here!" he called in desperation. A hand grasped his shoulder tightly. He felt his muscles grow suddenly weak and he fell to his knees, his head clouding.

"Is this an example of how Starfleet handles a crisis?" Vena said. Julian looked up at her, his eyes a bit clouded in reaction to the nerve pinch. "You're not accomplishing anything." She tapped her badge. "Vena to Johnson." She shook her head. The computer counted down to 30 seconds.

"We're gonna die. I arrived on this station less than 24 hours ago, and I'm already going to die," Julian said. He stood and wrapped an arm around Vena's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the hand Julian had placed on her far shoulder almost in disgust.

"Comforting you."

"I don't need it." The turbolift jerked. "Uh, oh," she said quietly. The turbolift dropped.

Julian couldn't help but smile when Vena grabbed a hold of him as the turbolift fell. Then the turbolift jerked to a rather forceful stop, presumably by a bulkhead or some other safety measure (if any were working), causing the two to fall to the ground. Vena roughly shoved Julian away from her and stood.

"Self-destruct in 15 seconds."

Vena took a deep breath, glancing at Julian. Julian could tell she was nervous-almost afraid. Of course, who wouldn't be if they knew they were going to die in less than 15 seconds. "Recognize Sunsearcher, authorization code 329-alpha-763-omega," Vena said.

"Ready."

"Abort program Federation 47."

Julian felt his heart stop as the computer counted down to one. But he didn't die. The station didn't self-destruct. The red lights went out, and the turbolift began moving up smoothly.

"Encrypted message sent to office of Romulan Chairman," the computer said.

Vena's face was expressionless as Julian stared at her. "What message?" he asked. "To who?" Vena didn't look at him. "What message?" he repeated. Julian didn't expect to get an answer, and he received none.

The doors of the turbolift opened, and the two stepped out into Ops. Everyone in Ops was hugging each other happily; Newstreak was currently being crushed by McGives in a bear hug. As soon as the Starfleet officers saw Vena, two security officers suddenly grabbed her by each arm.

"What was in the message you just sent to Romulus?" Captain Johnson asked, looking furious. The gleeful atmosphere of the room died instantly. Johnson took a few menacing steps toward Vena. "That the self-destruct failed? I can't believe you would kill your own people just to-."

"Captain!" Julian interrupted, coming between Johnson and Vena. "I was with her the whole time, she didn't send any message." Julian looked at Vena. "In fact, she just saved our lives."

"And how is that?" Captain Johnson asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently, Chief Newstreak accidentally activated a last-resort program designed during the war to destroy the station if the Federation took over." Julian caught Vena's eyes. "Vena discontinued it."

Commander McGives came forward. "And how did she do that without an authorization code?"

"I had a back-up code in place," Vena said before Julian could answer. "Vena 1592-beta," she said. Julian felt his heart skip. That wasn't the code she had used. Vena caught Julian's gaze again. "I knew the Federation would take away my access code, so I made another in case of an emergency."

"Is she telling the truth, Doctor?" Captain Johnson suddenly asked. "Is everything she has said true?"

Julian took a deep breath. He could feel Vena's eyes watching him closely. "Yes, sir." His heart seemed to beat as fast as a hummingbird when he realized that he had just lied to his superior officer. But he said nothing more.

Captain Johnson nodded to the security guards, who let Vena's arms go. She rubbed her left arm a bit where the officer had been gripping it.

"About my security clearance…" she began, taking a step toward Captain Johnson.

"Oh, no," McGives muttered.

"Do you really expect me to keep the station safe without my security clearance?"

"Apparently you can," Captain Johnson said under his breath. "As soon as we are done with altering the security system."

Vena smiled and shook her head. "You haven't tampered with it enough?" She turned and entered the turbolift. Before telling the computer a destination, she said, "Oh, and Julian," she said. Julian turned to her in surprise. "Lunch would be acceptable. 1300 hours?"

Julian blinked in surprise. "Yes. Right. Great! I'll-I'll meet you at the Jolan."

Vena smiled and nodded to him. "Level 5." The turbolift doors closed.

Julian smiled to himself. When he turned around, he saw the entire crew in Ops staring at him, jaws dropped. "What?" Julian asked innocently.

"What happened in that turbolift, Doctor?" Captain Johnson asked incredulously.

Julian pretended to be offended. "I believe that my personal life isn't any of your business, Captain," he said. His boyish smile grew wider as his fellow officers continued to look at him in amazement. The voice of the computer suddenly seemed to speak inside his head. "Encrypted message sent to office of Romulan Chairman." Julian's smile faded slightly as he glanced nervously toward the closed turbolift doors.

O O O

The door to the Captain's office chimed. "Come in," Johnson said.

"Captain," Chief Newstreak said as she walked in. "I need to talk to you…in private." The door closed behind her.

"Well, this appears to be the best place for that," Johnson said with a smile, putting down his PADD. "What is it, Chief?"

"I just checked Vena's other security code as you requested," she said.

"So it does exist?" Captain Johnson said.

Newstreak nodded. "But there's one problem-that program couldn't have been aborted by that code. It doesn't have a high enough clearance."

"Meaning?" Captain Johnson said, leaning forward.

"Meaning that the code wasn't what stopped the self-destruct sequence, sir."

"Doctor Bashir said that Vena was the one to stop the sequence, and that she used that code," Johnson said. "Are you saying he was lying?"

Chief Newstreak took a deep breath. "Someone is, Captain."

Captain Johnson sighed, folding his hands and putting them on the desk. "And the message to the head of the Tal Shiar?"

"Sir?"

"I've just done some research on the Romulan Empire," Captain Johnson said, picking up the PADD. "The Chairman is the head of Romulan intelligence, the Tal Shiar. That's who the encrypted message was sent to."

Newstreak was silent. "Doctor Bashir seemed sure that Vena didn't send any message."

"Someone did," Johnson said. "And I want to know who it was, and what that message said."

"I'll try to find some evidence in the computer system," Chief Newstreak said. "There will probably be some sort of residual trace. Do you want me to send Commander McGives in, sir?" she asked as she turned to leave.

"Yes. Thank you, Chief."

Captain Johnson picked up the PADD again, staring absentmindedly at the symbol of the Tal Shiar. What had Starfleet gotten him into?

O O O

"Computer, any messages?"

"14 new messages." Koval sighed in frustration as he sat at his desk. His office did not used to require all of this useless paperwork-this was for the Federation ninnies on Earth!

"Who are they from?" he asked, knowing that the answer would not make him feel any better.

"Ten are from the Romulan Senate," the computer began, causing Koval to shake his head. The Senate was nothing but a nuisance nowadays. "Two are from Doctor Vokla, one is from unknown." Koval understood that the unknown sender was likely the Tal Shiar operative in Starfleet. "And one is from Tal Menar."

Koval looked up sharply. "Computer, repeat final sender."

"One message from space station Tal Menar."

Koval was confused. Why would someone send him a message from Tal Menar? He had no operative in position there. The Senate didn't allow it, because it violated the new treaty with the Federation. "Computer, what is the message from Tal Menar?"

"Emergency authorization code for Sunsearcher was used to abort Federation program 47," the computer said. Koval's heart began beating out of his side and mixed emotions raged in his head.

"Computer, how long ago was this message sent?"

"46 minutes ago."

"That's impossible…" Koval sat forward, his brow furrowed. "Computer, display record of Mission "Sunset", authorization code Koval 325-beta-654-alpha-978-gamma-green."

The computer beeped. "Authorization Koval confirmed." The record appeared on the screen on his desk.

"What is the likelihood that this mission failed?" he asked as he skimmed the report.

"Mission failure probability was estimated at .0029 when file was created. Now estimated at 99.2."

Koval leaned forward again. "What caused the change?"

"Recent information sent to office of Chairman."

"I am the Chairman," he muttered. "The message…"

"Please repeat request."

"Disregard, computer." The computer beeped in acknowledgment.

Koval sat back in his chair and shook his head. She couldn't be alive. He looked at the report in front of him, and was suddenly struck with a horrible realization. Sunsearcher was not dead. More than that…she was on Tal Menar, safe in Federation territory.

The Senate would certainly not be pleased about this…and if they were monitoring his communications as Koval believed they were, they would already know and would soon be demanding that he do something about the traitor. He felt a pang in his heart as he called her a traitor in his mind. But the Senate wouldn't want to risk going to war again with the Federation, yet they would likely demand that this problem be dealt with, and that it was his duty to deal with it. This was a problem he wished he had never created.

Koval looked at a picture on his desk, and he gazed at the Vulcan woman he was standing with, each holding a small child in their arms. The two young girls were both smiling and waving to the camera, while the Vulcan allowed a small smile tug at the edge of her mouth. Tears came to his eyes for a moment, before he aggressively wiped them away.

"The Senate wishes to speak with you, Chairman Koval," a voice said, cutting into his thoughts. Koval nodded, tapping a button on the desk.

"Understood." Koval stood and left his office, securing it behind him.


	5. So Who's the Spy?

"You mean you agree?" Julian exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I agree!" Vena said, taking a bite of the Klingon gladst the two were sharing.

"He killed his brother!" Julian said incredulously.

Vena rolled her eyes. "To save his people. His brother was dangerous." Vena swallowed the food. "Like Morath, the brother of Kahless!"

"If I understand the legend correctly, Morath merely told a lie," Julian said.

Vena raised her upswept eyebrows. "So lying is okay?"

Julian was speechless a moment. "No, not exactly, but it isn't really something one should die for."

Vena shrugged. "I'll give you that, Julian. The Klingons have always been a little too obsessed with honor."

Julian sighed. "But killing your brother for the good of the state…"

"I don't recall saying anything about the state," Vena said. "I said the people."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"More kali-fal?" The two looked up at Rianna, who stood nearby with a bottle of blue liquid.

"My gosh, no, none for me," Julian said. "I still haven't been able to get the glass close enough to my face to drink any of mine."

Rianna smiled. "I know, it's strong. But I also know that Vena probably wants some more."

Vena shook her head. "No thanks. I'm technically on duty now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your job!" Julian exclaimed, beginning to stand.

"No, no, Julian," Vena said. "I can do my job just fine from here. And I can get you to think my way while I'm at it."

Rianna sighed. "It's been three weeks since you started having lunch together. You two have eaten nearly half of your meals here," she said, motioning around her restaurant. "And I have yet to hear you discuss anything besides your differences of opinion about politics!"

"Have you been eavesdropping, Rianna?" Vena asked. Rianna opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I...only whenever I'm nearby," she said with an innocent smile.

Vena nodded. "Uh, huh." Vena made a motion of walking with her hand, indicating for Rianna to leave. Rianna smiled awkwardly before heading back towards the kitchen.

"It's a good thing we haven't talked about anything secret," Julian whispered, leaning closer to Vena.

"Secret, Julian? What would you, a doctor, and I, a security officer, possibly have to discuss that would be…" Vena leaned close to him. "…secret?" she breathed, the strong scent of the kali-fal tickling Julian's sinuses.

"Oh, I don't know," Julian said, leaning back in his chair and looking at his fingernails. "Perhaps something about that code you used to deactivate the program that was going to destroy this station." Vena's eyes narrowed slightly. "And you, interestingly enough, lied about it."

Vena smiled and shook her head. "I suppose you think I'm a Romulan spy, is that it?"

Julian feigned thinking for a moment before answering. "Yes, I believe I do."

Vena gave a little laugh. "And what logic led you to that absurd conclusion?"

Julian felt hurt. "Well, the Romulans would likely want to know what the Federation was up to, and a formerly Romulan station would be an easy place to post a spy." Vena looked as though she approved of this line of thought so far. "And the obvious candidate would be you." This made Vena raise her left eyebrow. "For obvious reasons."

Vena shook her head. "You were all right up until then," she said disappointedly. "Think about it, Julian."

"You have access to important security information," Julian said. "I think my logic was perfect!"

Vena continued to shake her head. "No. I may have access to the most information, but remember Julian: Starfleet automatically labeled me as a spy, even before they had met me. So I have Starfleet officers like you breathing down my neck at all times."

"I didn't realize my company bothered you so much," Julian said.

Vena smiled, but didn't deny it. "My actions are constantly under close surveillance. Why wouldn't they be? I'm a foreign security chief from a race they distrust. But that also makes me in the least helpful position if I was a member of the Tal Shiar. The perfect place for an agent to be positioned would be where Starfleet would simply overlook them because of their seeming insignificance, yet where they could still obtain a substantial amount of information. So, think logically, Doctor. Who on this station would be most likely to be an agent of the Tal Shiar?"

Julian let out a deep breath. "That's a lot to think about." He sighed. "Someone not in security, apparently. Yet someone who could obtain important information, but would not be suspected as being a spy…" he said quietly, thinking out loud. "Someone who would hear the information they needed, but would not be censured because of how harmless they would seem." He gasped and turned around toward the kitchen of the Jolan. "Rianna?" he said. He turned back to Vena. "Rianna's the spy? Of course," Julian breathed. "She just admitted to eavesdropping. And who wouldn't trust a cook? I mean, you have to trust that they won't poison you, don't you?"

Julian looked down at the remaining gladst on the plate in front of him. He pushed the plate away. "So, Rianna's the Tal Shiar agent."

"The perfect conclusion, Doctor, absolutely logical," Vena said. "And also wrong."

Julian blinked. "What?"

"Rianna's not an agent of the Tal Shiar, believe me," Vena said with a slight smile. Julian couldn't help but smirk slightly at her last two words.

"But you just said I was right."

"I said you came to the perfect conclusion," Vena replied. "And if there was a spy on the station, it would probably be Rianna, thus you would be correct. Is it so hard to believe that the Romulan Empire honored the treaty and did not post agents onboard this station? You're paranoid, Julian."

Julian sighed. "It's not my fault. I was trained to be."

"By Starfleet? That doesn't surprise me."

"No," Julian said. "By a friend of mine from DS9."

"Oh?" Vena said. "And your friend was paranoid?"

Julian smiled. "He had a right to be." Julian shook his head. "I think the two of you could have some interesting debates. You seem so alike, yet your views are so different."

"As are yours and mine," Vena said.

"True," Julian admitted. "But his are still different than either of ours. You know, he's coming to the station next week."

"Visiting his old friend from DS9? Sure he isn't too paranoid?" Vena said with a smile.

"That's what his message said," Julian replied, ignoring Vena's last comment. "But somehow I doubt that's his only reason for coming. I bet you two would get along great," he suddenly said.

Vena raised her eyebrows. "Are you playing matchmaker, Doctor?"

"No!" Julian said quickly. Vena smiled and shook her head. "I just think you two would get along." He paused. "What do you think of Cardassians?"

Vena froze, a small bite of gladst nearly to her mouth. She popped the food into her mouth and quickly swallowed it, hardly chewing. "I've met some I've liked. I've met others I've haven't."

"I suppose it's that way for any race, really," Julian conceded.

"Doctor!" Julian looked over Vena's shoulder and toward a nearby airlock. The reptilian humanoid who had just stepped out smiled at him. "It's been too long!" Julian smiled and stood as his friend, the spy turned tailor Garak walked over to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Julian saw that Vena had not turned around. In fact, she was staring determinedly ahead of her.

"Garak, it's great to see you!" Julian said, walking around the table and shaking his old friend's hand.

"Good to see you again, Doctor."

"What are you doing here so soon?" Julian asked.

"I was able to obtain early passage onboard a Federation freighter," Garak said. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything," the Cardassian said, glancing at Vena's back.

"Oh, not at all. Allow me to introduce a friend of mine," Julian said, motioning towards Vena.

The Romulan turned sharply around and stood, hatred etched in her features. Julian was not surprised to see Garak take a small step back. "Vena!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Garak," Vena said coldly, her eyes flashing. Garak's mouth was partly open, and he seemed quite unable to speak.

"You two know each other," Julian said, stating the obvious.

"We've met," Vena said shortly. "Unfortunately." Vena turned to Julian. "Thank you for lunch, Doctor. I enjoyed our conversation. I need to get to work." She shot a death glare towards Garak. "And I do hope your stay on this station is short."

Garak finally managed to find his voice as Vena walked away. "Actually, I intend to be aboard for quite a while. See, I'm opening a tailor shop here on the station." Vena halted in her tracks for a moment, but did not turn around before she continued to her office.

Garak turned to Julian, who was now dreadfully confused. "You're staying here?" he asked.

"Yes, Doctor," he said. Garak glanced towards Vena's retreating back. "When you mentioned you knew a beautiful young Romulan woman you wanted me to meet, I somehow didn't picture...her."

"How do you know her?" Julian asked. "Why did she--?"

"I really should begin to set up my shop, Doctor," Garak said, his blue eyes still looking down the Commons to where Vena had just vanished into her office. "I will speak with you later." Garak walked towards the empty shop just a few doors down on the Commons.

"Right," Julian said. "But…what…" He looked from Garak's new shop to Vena's office. "What was that?" he asked himself.


	6. That Cardassian petaQ

Julian strolled into the station's bar, and was eagerly greeted by the bartender. "Pleasure to see our favorite Starfleet officer again, Doctor," the Romulan said, shaking Julian's hand.

"Thanks, Tolar," Julian said with a grin, knowing full well that he the only Starfleet officer who had ever even set foot in the establishment. The Starfleet officers and the Romulans were still generally avoiding each other. "The computer said Vena is in here."

Tolar glanced nervously to where the Romulan security chief sat, drinking a tall glass of a thick, black substance. Julian winced a little. The drink looked less than appetizing. "You may want to stay clear of Vena a while, Doctor," Tolar said.

"What on earth is she drinking?" Julian asked in disgust.

Tolar shook his head. "Nothing from Earth, I assure you. That's _kanar._ She only drinks it whenever she's having a particularly bad day," Tolar continued. "She went through two bottles in less than an hour when Starfleet first boarded the station." He looked at Julian. "No offense," he added. Julian nodded and took a step in Vena's direction. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to her." Tolar looked at Julian like he was insane. "I don't see anything wrong with that," Julian continued.

Tolar took a deep breath. "It's your head. Don't say I didn't warn you." Tolar went behind the bar and began speaking to another of his customers.

Julian hesitantly approached the Romulan, who was currently taking a deep swig of _kanar._ "Hello, Vena!" he said cheerfully.

"Ah, Doctor!" she said, motioning to the stool next to her. "Care for some _kanar_?"

"Uh…no, thank you," Julian said, sitting beside her.

Vena smiled. "Good." She took a bottle nearby and began refilling her glass. "I need this whole bottle." She looked at the small amount left in the bottle. "And maybe another one. Or two."

"You know, drinking that much _kanar_ isn't exactly good for your health," Julian said, reaching for the bottle, but Vena held it out of his grasp.

"Neither is having that Cardassian _petaQ_ on the station," she said venomously, pouring the rest into her glass. "And you know what makes it worse?" Julian shrugged and shook his head. Vena leaned closer to him. "Starfleet Command invited him," she said in a low, threatening voice. "Starfleet, Doctor!" she said, her voice rising as she threw the now empty bottle at a nearby wall. The glass shattered as some of the nearby Romulans shielded their heads from the falling fragments of glass. Julian looked nervously at the hand in which Vena was holding her glass. The bar became silent. "Did you not know that, Julian?" she asked quietly.

Julian shook his head. "No--I didn't. Are you sure?"

Vena took a deep breath. "I talked to your captain to ask permission to escort Garak off the station. He said no, and explained why. Tolar!" she shouted, holding up her empty glass. The Romulan bartender hurried over with another bottle of _kanar_, wincing slightly as he handed it to her. "Captain Johnson informed me of Starfleet's decision to have Garak…how did he put it? 'Reside aboard the station under Starfleet protection'," Vena quoted as she poured herself more _kanar_.

"Why would Starfleet request for Garak to come here?" Julian said quietly, more to himself than Vena.

"To keep an eye on me," Vena answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink.

Julian looked at her in surprise. "To keep…what makes you think that?"

Vena smiled. "I guessed it and your dear captain confirmed it," she said, taking another drink of the thick liquid. "For some reason, Starfleet trusts that traitorous, cold-blooded assassin more than me." She shook her head. "Do you really think he is loyal to you? To a Federation he is not a part of?" She continued drinking.

"Vena, I really think you have had enough," he said, reaching for her glass.

Vena laughed in a sort of maniacal manner that drew any eye that wasn't already intently watching her. "No, no, Julian, believe me, I have had nowhere near enough." She took a large gulp of _kanar_. "I know that Starfleet has less than amicable feelings towards me, but never…" She took another sip of the drink. "Of all the people…and to be able to do nothing about it!" She slammed her fist hard on the counter. "Under Starfleet protection…" Vena emptied her glass and reached for the bottle, which Julian snapped away.

"Doctor," Vena said warningly.

"I thought we could find somewhere more quiet to drink," Julian improvised. "Why don't you come with me?"

"That may work on someone who's drunk, Julian, but not on me," Vena made a grab for the bottle, but Julian held it out of her reach.

"Vena, you have had enough," Julian said sternly. "This station doesn't need a drunken security chief."

Vena set down her glass, absently running her finger around the rim. "You're quite right, Doctor," she said quietly after moment. She stood. "Thank you, Julian." She walked out of the bar, many eyes following her. When she was out of sight, those eyes turned on Julian, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"What did you say, Doctor?" Tolar asked, coming over and taking the bottle of _kanar_ from Julian.

Julian shook his head. "I…I'm not sure…" He went over the conversation in his mind. "That the station doesn't need a drunk security chief."

Tolar shuddered. "If she had been more…inebriated…that remark could have gotten you killed," he said quietly. Julian grinned, thinking that Tolar was making a joke. But when he saw the seriousness on the bartender's face, the smirk vanished. Julian quickly excused himself and headed to the infirmary, some Romulan eyes still following him as he left the bar.

O O O

Early in the morning, the Commons were empty of any Starfleet officers, and the only Romulans around were the ones who were readying their shops for the day. Instead of heading to the infirmary, as he would usually do, Julian headed to one of the shops. "Hello, Garak!" Julian said cheerfully as he entered the tailor's shop.

Garak turned around. "Doctor!" He hung up the suit he had been holding and approached him. "Doctor, it is a pleasure to see you, as always, but I'm afraid if you want something altered, I am not yet open for business."

"I'm just stopping into say hello to an old friend," Julian said, gazing around the shop. The arrangement of the shop was surprisingly similar to that of DS9. "I can see that you are set in your ways," he commented.

Garak looked momentarily confused, but then he smiled, glancing around his shop. "Well, as we grow old, the more set in our habits we become."

"You may be growing old," Julian said. "But I'm merely maturing."

"Ah, of course. Growing old is a rather sensitive topic to you humans," Garak said, turning back to the clothes on a nearby rack and beginning to arranged them.

"I wonder how the Romulans feel about aging," Julian commented casually.

Julian swore that he saw Garak freeze for a split second. "Why don't you ask one of them yourself? You seem to be quite friendly with the security chief."

Julian was taken aback. He had not expected Garak to be the one to bring Vena into the conversation. "But she's a woman." Julian again swore that he saw Garak pause for a moment in his work. Julian wished that Garak was facing him so he could see his expression.

"Yes. She is." Garak cleared his throat. "I take it that human women are even more sensitive of the topic of age?"

"Yes," Julian said, now looking at Garak suspiciously. "It's an unwritten rule that you never ask a woman about her age."

"Strange," Garak said quietly.

After a few moments of silence, Julian said, "Why did Starfleet ask you to come here?"

This got a reaction of sincere surprise. "How did you come to know that, Doctor?"

Julian was once again taken aback. "No dissembling? That seems very unlike you, Garak."

Garak smiled before saying, "I notice you failed to answer my question, Doctor."

"And would my answer change yours?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it would," Garak admitted, his blue eyes glinting. "However, I don't think you need me to tell you. You already know why I'm here."

"Is it that obvious?" Julian asked.

"You may have become more distrusting over the years, my good Doctor, but you still seem to have trouble masking your emotions. I'd work on that, if I were you."

"Then you should work on it, as well," Julian said, causing Garak to turn sharply to him. "You were surprised to see Vena. Starfleet didn't tell you what they wanted you to do."

Garak smiled broadly. "Very good, Doctor! You are right--they didn't bother to tell me until after I arrived on the station, and after I had seen the security chief."

Julian raised his eyebrows as Garak continued working. Julian watching Garak in silence for a few minutes, watching the tight-lipped Cardassian set up his shop. Finally, Garak seemed to grow tired of Julian's eyes following him around the room. "Is there something else, Doctor?"

"Yes, actually, there is." Julian took a step closer to Garak. "How do you know Vena?"

"Ah," Garak breathed. He turned and began reorganizing one of the nearby racks of clothing. "I was wondering how long it would be before you asked about that."

"Well?" Julian prompted when the tailor fell silent.

Garak took a deep breath. "Since she will probably tell you anyway, I suppose I might as well." Julian prepared himself for a web of unbelievable lies. "It isn't as enigmatic as you may think, Doctor," Garak said as though reading Julian's mind. "We met on Romulus when I was a gardener at the Cardassian embassy."

"That can't be all," Julian said after a moment's silence.

"But it is, Doctor." Garak began working again.

"Then how do you explain her reaction when she saw you?"

"You would have to ask her yourself," Garak said.

"I believe I will." Julian turned to leave, but then snapped his fingers and turned back. "Oh, and one more question," Julian said, standing in the doorway to the shop. "Do you happen to know why Vena has a taste for Cardassian cuisine?"

Garak's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not quite sure why you would think I would, Doctor."

Julian nodded. "I was just wondering. I thought that perhaps you introduced her to such food."

"We did not know each other well enough to have meals together, Doctor," Garak said.

"Of course," Julian said, though he didn't believe it. "Well, good luck with your business."

Garak gave Julian a respectful nod. "Thank you, Doctor. Do drop by again."

"Of course." But once again, Julian didn't leave. "That's a lovely dress," he remarked, motioning to a golden dress on a mannequin. "I bet Vena would look stunning in it."

"Yellow is not her color," Garak said automatically. Julian smiled mischievously as Garak quickly added, "Her skin tone would not go well with it--the same is true for most of her kind." When Julian chuckled to himself, Garak continued. "Cardassians happen to notice these things, Doctor. And it is a particularly good tendency to have when one is a tailor."

"Or a spy," Julian added. "I'll drop by later." He left before Garak could respond.


	7. Fishing for Answers

Chief Newstreak hated Cardassians. She had lost her eldest brother in the war with the Cardies, and she would have been more than happy to never see another one of those spoonheads again. And for many years, she didn't. Which is why she was so shocked when she walked down the Commons one morning. Passing a shop that had been empty the day before, she vaguely noticed that it seemed to have been made into some sort of clothing shop. She wouldn't have given this a second thought, except that as she passed by the door, a reptilian man came into view.

Newstreak turned sharply on her heel and stared into the shop. As though he felt her eyes burning into him, the Cardassian man looked up at her. He glanced behind him, as though thinking that her hateful glare couldn't possibly be aimed at him.

"Anna!" Newstreak looked behind her to see Dr. Bashir approaching. She groaned quietly. She liked the man well enough, but he never shut up. For the life of her, Newstreak could not understand why the Romulan security chief willingly dined with him. "Have you met Garak, yet?" he asked, looking from her to the spoonhead in the shop.

"No, nor do I desire to," Newstreak responded coldly. "Why is he even on the station?"

Newstreak noticed Bashir seemed to grow very uncomfortable at this question. She guessed this was because of her harsh tone. "To open a tailor's shop, I suppose. He really is a good tailor."

"You met him before?" Newstreak assumed.

Bashir nodded. "He was aboard DS9 while I was stationed there." Newstreak looked at the Cardassian again with suspicion. "Have you met him before?"

Newstreak was slightly surprised by the question. "No. Why would I have?"

"You just seem…well…"

"My brother was killed fighting Cardassians, Doctor." A look of understanding came over Bashir's face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. For once he seemed unable to find his voice.

"It was a long time ago, Doctor. I just don't want to meet him." With that, Newstreak walked away and entered a turbolift. Just before the doors closed, she saw Bashir head into the Cardassian's shop, a place she would never set foot in. "Ops."

O O O

"Who was that lovely yet seemingly ill-tempered woman you were speaking with?" Garak asked as soon as Julian walked in.

"Chief Anna Newstreak," Julian answered. "She, uh…"

"Hates my kind," Garak finished slowly.

"She lost a brother in the war," Julian said quietly. Garak nodded slightly in understanding. "If you're not busy, I was wondering if you wanted to have some breakfast with me."

Garak looked at the PADD in his hand and slipped it into a drawer in his desk. "Nothing important, Doctor. I'd be delighted."

"What do you think of Romulan cuisine?" Julian asked as they walked down the Commons. Garak was getting many odd looks from the Romulan residents, but Garak ignored them.

"I don't have much of a taste for it, I admit. Their food leaves much to be desired."

"If you don't mind replicated food, I'm sure you can get Cardassian cuisine at the Jolan," Julian suggested. "I'm friends with the cook, so you needn't worry about getting poison with your meal," Julian joked. He then coughed uncomfortably, remembering his lunch conversation with Vena.

"Something the matter, Doctor?" Garak asked, appearing more suspicious than concerned.

"Nothing," Julian said quickly as they approached the counter. The Romulan owner promptly appeared from the kitchen. "Good morning, Rianna!" Julian said, greeting her enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Julian." Rianna looked at Garak, and Julian silently prayed that her reaction would be better than all the other women so far on DS13. "Who's your friend?" she asked with a sincere smile.

"This is Garak, the man who opened the new tailor shop a few doors down." Julian was very thankful that someone on DS13 did not respond to Garak's presence with hatred. "Garak, this is Rianna."

"A pleasure, Rianna," Garak said with a nod.

"Likewise," Rianna said with a smile, quickly wiping her hand on her apron before holding out her hand. "And yes, I am part Cardassian," Rianna added when she noticed Garak's eyes moving to the slight indentation on her forehead. Garak smiled as he let go of Rianna's hand. "So, what would you two like for breakfast?"

The two sat down a few minutes later at the same table where Julian had first talked with Vena. Julian began drinking his raktajino as Garak took a sip of red leaf tea. "Rianna is very nice for a Romulan," Garak commented. "Though I suppose that could be the Cardassian in her."

Julian grinned and shook his head slightly. "You don't like Romulans much, I take it?"

"Not to sound bigoted, Doctor, but most Romulans lack…color. They are quite a dull people."

"And you learned this from your experience working at the Cardassian Embassy on Romulus, I take it," Julian commented, spreading jam on his scone. Garak studied him for a few moments.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Ah," Julian said, nodding. "I bet you were very pleased to meet Vena, then. She is certainly not lacking in…color."

Garak grinned. "Fishing again, Doctor?"

The mischievous smile on Julian's face faded. "Fishing…" he repeated quietly.

"I've used the phrase before, Doctor. Feigning ignorance of its meaning will not help you in discovering anything," Garak said. "Assuming that there is something to discover, of course."

"There's always something to discover when it comes to you, Garak," Julian said with a small smile. His smile was less than real, however, as he remembered Vena using the term "fishing" to describe Julian's efforts to retrieve information when they had first met. In fact, she had been sitting in the very same chair that Garak was seated in now. Now that Julian thought on it, he realized that it was the best chair for viewing the Commons—one could see everyone outside the shops, and even watch the goings-on inside a few of the nearer ones. One in that particular corner would also likely go unnoticed. Interesting that a former spy would choose that seat…

And speaking of spies…

Garak was now intently watching someone or something over Julian's left shoulder. Julian turned to see Vena and Rianna standing near the counter of the Jolan, speaking in low voices. At one point, Rianna looked over at the two and waved. Vena merely shot a glare at the two before continuing to speak to her friend. Rianna's smile faded as Vena spoke, disappearing completely by the time Vena picked up a raktajino from the counter and walked to her office. Rianna bit her lip, glancing at Julian and Garak again before going back toward the kitchen.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Julian said, turning back to Garak.

"Us, apparently."

Julian looked up from his food in surprise. "You sound very sure."

"It was rather obvious, Doctor," Garak said, sounding slightly disappointed that Julian hadn't guessed it himself.

"What makes you think that they weren't just talking about you?"

Garak said nothing, watching Rianna come from the kitchen and take someone's order. "Rianna is close to Vena, I take it?"

Julian's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yes. What does that matter to you?"

Garak smiled slightly and shook his head. "Doctor, it's obvious. Vena despises me for reasons I cannot begin to fathom." Julian rolled his eyes. "And if Rianna is her friend, than I should not allow myself to trust Rianna too much."

Julian shook his head and sighed. "As if you would trust her anyway. You, dear Garak, are paranoid."

"Someone who imagines threats against their life is paranoid. I have threats against my life," Garak said, taking a sip of red leaf tea. "I believe we have gone over this before."

"Has Vena made one?" Julian asked quickly.

"No," Garak answered without hesitation. "As I have already told you, I do not know her well."

"She seems to know you pretty well," Julian commented casually, sipping his raktajino.

Garak studied him for a moment, and then he grinned. "A good effort, Doctor. Pretending to know more than you do so that I…what's the phrase? 'Slip up?' I'm going to have to watch my tongue around you."

Julian sighed in exasperation before he realized that Garak had indeed "slipped up." Julian grinned. "So there is something about you two that you're not telling me. Information that can be obtained…and not necessarily from you," Julian said.

Garak's grin faded when he realized that he had slipped. It was a tiny, insignificant piece of information, but it appeared to greatly affect him that Julian had picked up on it. "You are nothing like the naïve young man I met aboard DS9, are you?" He smiled grimly. "I suggest you avoid asking about Vena's past, Doctor. I know enough about her to know that she won't like it."

"Especially if I mention you," Julian added. Garak made no response, positive or negative, to that. They ate in silence for a minute. "I have tried to learn about her past," Julian said slowly. "And I discovered that she is as tight-lipped as you. Possibly more so. She doesn't even bother to come up with extravagant webs of lies." This last comment caused Garak to chuckle. "She avoids anything personal completely. Except her political views."

"And her political views tell you nothing?"

Julian shrugged. "Not much. I take it she doesn't like the Romulan government, though." Garak smirked slightly, but seemed completely unaware that Julian noticed. Julian's brow furrowed, when he suddenly thought of something. It may be risky to mention to Garak, but it would likely have no meaning to him, and if it did, Julian needed to make sure his inquiry was as casual as possible so as not to arouse suspicion. "Garak, does the word 'Sunsearcher' mean anything to you?"

Garak froze in much the same manner Vena had when Julian had first mentioned Cardassians. "Where did you hear this word?" he asked, holding Julian's gaze with an intense stare.

"I came across it in some literature," Julian lied, meeting Garak's eyes. Apparently the word did mean something to Garak.

Garak frowned as he thought, and then he leaned back in this chair. "There is a plant on Cardassia called an 'Indigo Sunsearcher.'" Julian looked at him expectantly. Garak sighed a little and continued. "Desert regnars often create colonies near the sunsearcher's roots."

"Is the plant poisonous?" Julian asked when Garak fell silent once more. Garak shook his head. "You sure?"

"I was a gardener, Doctor, and a good one."

Garak suddenly began asking about some old friends from DS9 and how they were doing. Julian answered to the best of his ability, seeing as he hadn't seen many of them since before the Romulan War.

Julian later created a link with the nearest starbase and searched the Federation database for "indigo sunsearcher." Much to his surprise, the plant existed and was exactly as Garak had said—regnars liked living next to the roots, and besides that the plant was nothing particularly special. So why had Vena asked the computer to recognize her as Sunsearcher? And why did Garak react so strongly when he heard the word? And why did his conversations with Garak always leave Julian with more questions than answers?


	8. Dinner with the Devil

Julian nearly ran into the doors of the security office when they failed to open for him. For a moment, he feared that perhaps Chief Newstreak or one of her staff had managed to activate program Federation 47 again. He peered in through the semi-transparent door. Vena was reading something on a PADD. She smirked when he knocked on the door. Without looking up from the PADD, she keyed something into the computer console in front of her and the door swished open. Julian hesitated a moment. Vena beckoned him with two pale fingers, still not looking up. The doors closed behind Julian the moment he entered.

"Good afternoon, Doctor." Her voice was rather cold. "What is the reason for your visit?"

Julian coughed, suddenly rather nervous in the apparently locked room. "I wanted to ask you out to dinner."

"Oh?"

Julian held out a small, thin box. Vena glanced up, eyeing the box curiously and then looking up at Julian. "It's a peace offering." Vena said nothing, merely staring at him unblinkingly. Julian coughed again. "I was hoping that my friendship with Garak wouldn't jeopardize ours."

"Friendship, Doctor?" Vena said, arching an eyebrow. Julian nodded slowly. "You don't have very good choice in friends." She grinned slightly. "You're still the only Starfleet officer who is…nice to me."

"I'm not spying on you or anything," Julian said quickly. "I mean, if I was, wouldn't I have told them about that code you used to deactivate the self-destruct?"

Vena laughed. "No, if you were spying, you wouldn't. Not if you wanted to gain my trust." Julian shifted his weight nervously. "But spy or not, you're a good friend."

Julian smiled, holding out the box to her again. Vena reached out tentatively and took it. She picked up a Romulan version of a tricorder and scanned it, causing Julian to chuckle at her distrusting nature. Vena glanced up at him. "You can never be too careful," she commented. She opened the box and slowly lifted out the thin chain with a pendant. "What is this?"

"A necklace."

"No, this." She looked closely at the small, silver pendant. "What is it?"

"A dragon." Vena shook her head. "It's a mythical creature," Julian explained.

"An Earth legend?" Julian nodded as Vena clasped the necklace around her neck. "It's lovely. Thank you." She gazed down at the pendant, turning it over in her hand a few times, her eyes glazed over as though she was seeing something else. "It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"So…dinner?" Julian prompted, wondering why his gift was so distracting to her.

"All right," Vena said quietly, still staring at the necklace.

"Are you…are you all right?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him. "Oh, yes, of course, I am," she said with a smile that was surprisingly sincere. "The Jolan?"

"Actually, I was hoping for something more private."

Vena arched an eyebrow. "Doctor…" she began warningly.

"No, no, don't get the wrong idea, I really do mean just dinner. I'll make it."

The side of Vena's mouth pulled into a smile. "You can cook?"

"Well, don't be so surprised," Julian said, pretending to be offended.

"Look, I really appreciate the thought, Doctor—."

"Julian," he interrupted.

Vena sighed. "Fine, Julian."

"See, we're friends again," he said with a grin.

Julian winced at first, fearing that the look Vena was giving him meant that she was annoyed at him, but then she smiled and shook her head. "I suppose we are."

* * *

"You're what?" Garak exclaimed in surprise.

Julian sighed and continued to walk to his quarters. "I said that I am making dinner for Vena tonight, so please don't—."

"Doctor, forgive me for being blunt, but are you out of your mind?"

Julian halted in his tracks and turned towards his mysterious friend. "Out of my mind? I'm having dinner with a friend, as you and I have done on many occasions."

"Yes, but I am not Vena."

"Obviously not," Julian said with a small smile as he quickly glanced over his friend.

Garak sighed as Julian shook his head and began walking towards his quarters again. "That is not what I meant."

Julian was becoming rather annoyed with Garak as the Cardassian followed him into his quarters. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were jealous." Julian silently cursed Garak's unreadable gaze. "But since I am quite certain that you are not, would you mind telling me what is wrong with having dinner with a friend?" And although Julian did not express it, he was concerned with the unwonted intensity of Garak's reaction.

"Doctor," said Garak in a slightly condescending tone. "Alone? Here? With her? There are reasons for Starfleet wanting me to keep an eye on her, you know. Couldn't you two at least eat at the Jolan?"

"Garak, I don't have any information the Romulans could want. Besides, she's not a Romulan spy."

"Are you sure of that?" Julian did not have a chance to answer as Garak continued, "She could kill you without much effort, especially with no one around. She could quite possibly take over your mind with a mind-meld, except perhaps your genetically enhanced brain could resist that."

"First off, you're being ridiculously paranoid, and secondly, why on earth would Vena want to kill me, and thirdly—a mind-meld? She's Romulan, not—!" Julian stopped before finishing his thought, his mouth still open as he stared, wide-eyed, at Garak. "Is she?" Not allowing Garak to respond, Julian began pacing about his quarters. "Of course! She looks Vulcan; that was one of my first thoughts when I saw her! She dislikes the Romulan government—it isn't very Vulcan-like, is it? And that would explain why she chose to stay here in the first place. Vulcans are probably not very welcome in the Empire, not since the war with the Federation anyway…"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but your conclusion is rather inaccurate. And now, assuming that you are still going to go through with this dinner, I shall have to leave you to your cooking."

"Garak!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

Julian sighed heavily. "Garak, you are insufferable! What are you trying to tell me? So she isn't Vulcan?"

"Not completely," Garak said after a moment, nodding politely. "And now, before your human phrase 'speak of the devil' becomes true and Vena shows up at your door, I will take my leave."

Never before had Julian eyed a door so suspiciously as when a chime announced that there was indeed someone at the door. "Come in."

Garak glanced bewilderedly from Vena to Julian and then covered his unease with a smile. "Good day, Doctor."

Vena glared at Garak, who motioned for her to enter the room before he left. She stepped in, her eyes searching suspiciously around her before focusing again on Garak as he left. She then turned to Julian, who tried to smile as casually as possible.

"You're early!"

"I was passing by and thought I heard a certain man's voice. I was curious about the conversation." Vena took a step closer to Julian, who grew uncomfortable under her harsh gaze. "It seems that you and he were discussing _me_…and for some reason comparing me to a devil."

"No, no," Julian said quickly. "Don't misunderstand that. Garak was just using the human phrase, it's referring to the idea that whenever you're talking about someone, they will appear."

Vena arched an eyebrow as she thought for a moment. "Coincidences."

"Yes, but the phrase does seem to hold true sometimes. Like right now when you appeared at the door…" Julian muttered.

Vena smiled. "So, what are you cooking, and do you need any help?"

It was not long before the two were slicing up some vegetables, many of which Vena found strange, seeing as they were earth foods. Julian was pleasantly surprised by how cheerful Vena was being as they worked. He had been expecting her to be angry with him for talking to Garak or something. The Cardassian's words were still ringing in his ears, and Julian was now intensely curious about Vena's heritage, but knew better than to ask. He was also watching the knife she was using very carefully. Just in case.

It was not until they were eating their meal that Vena asked, "And what were you two saying about me?

Julian choked on his salad. Leave it to Vena to let him feel so "safe" before an "attack." Garak was right about her, in a way. "Nothing, really."

"Really?" Vena said nonchalantly.

"Really. I was just…well, I was thinking that you may, perhaps…" Julian swallowed hard as Vena arched her eyebrow again. "That perhaps you were part Vulcan."

Vena nodded silently and continued eating, leaving Julian in suspense until she continued, "And you saw fit to discuss this possibility with Garak?"

"We were just talking."

"And do you often 'just talk' about me to that man?"

"I-I don't—."

"You could always just ask me these things, you know. At least I won't lie to you."

Julian sighed and shook his head with a sad smile. Vena eyed him inquisitively. "How do I know that?" Julian asked.

"Because instead of an elaborate web of lies, if I don't want you to know, I just won't tell you," she said before taking a sip of wine. "Hmm. Not bad. Very weak, but the flavor is quite lovely…"

"And how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Julian said with a grin, knowing full well that he had managed to make another enigmatic friend who was more like Garak than he would ever dare tell her.

"You don't," Vena said with a smile.

"I thought not."


	9. Questionable Relationships

"How was your dinner with Vena last night, Doctor?" Commander McGives asked Julian with a mischievous grin as the Doctor entered Ops.

Julian arched his eyebrow. "And how did you know about that?"

McGives nodded toward Newstreak as she cursed. "Damn it!"

"Language, Anna," McGives chided.

"Shut up," Newstreak said from where she was working on a console that was now erupting in sparks like a mini-fireworks display. "And I told him, Doctor."

"And you learned this from…whom? I don't recall telling anyone my plans for yesterday evening."

"The cook at the Jolan, that, um…Rinna, is it? Oh, shit!" Newstreak gasped when a stray spark set her sleeve on fire. She quickly put it out herself and then glared around at the men in Ops. "Well, thank you for coming to my rescue, gentlemen," she said sarcastically as Julian grabbed the emergency med kit from under a nearby console. "Thank you, Doctor," Newstreak said as Julian quickly treated the minor burn.

"Her name is Rianna," Julian corrected. "And I'm going to have to have a talk with her about gossiping."

"I notice that you didn't answer my question," McGives reminded him.

Julian rolled his eyes as he looked at the smirking McGives. "We had dinner. We talked. She's a fascinating woman, you really should talk to her sometime."

"I'm not crazy enough to get involved with a spy," the Commander said. "But to each his own."

Julian's brow furrowed. "Is there a purpose to this conversation, Commander?"

"Don't get touchy, I was just making fun. I outrank you, I can get away with it." Julian glared at him in silence. "All right, I'm sorry. Really."

"Johnson to Bashir."

Julian sighed again before tapping his combadge. "Yes, Captain?"

"I need to speak with you. Come into my office."

"Yes, sir," said Julian as he walked up toward the Captain's office.

Captain Johnson was silent until the doors closed behind Julian. "You are friends with Garak, the tailor," he stated.

Unsure of whether there was a question to answer, Julian said, "Yes, sir."

"And you are forming a friendship with Vena."

"Yes…" Julian watched his captain suspiciously as the officer studied him. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"I'm not going to lie, Doctor." Johnson paused for a moment, seeming very uncomfortable. Julian tensed, suddenly quite nervous about this meeting. "Starfleet Intelligence has recently informed me that they are concerned about your…questionable relationships."

"'Questionable relationships?' My friendships? No offense, sir, but why does Starfleet care about who I choose to spend my free time with?"

Johnson took a deep breath. "How honest do you want me to be about this?"

Taken aback by the question, Julian a few moments to say, "Completely, sir."

"Starfleet Intelligence believes that you may be a security threat."

"What?"

"Either that or that you are providing us with a unique opportunity."

Julian wondered how he had not noticed the man who had apparently been standing in the corner of Johnson's office. "Doctor Bashir, this is Lieutenant Commander Kalvak, the new head of security aboard Deep Space 13."

Kalvak held up his hand in the Vulcan salute, which Julian returned half-heartedly. "Head of security? But Vena…"

"Is head of civilian security," Johnson finished. "Starfleet would like a trustworthy head of station security." Julian nodded slowly.

"Starfleet did not realize that Garak and Vena had a history that would interfere with the Cardassian's ability to obtain information from and about her," said Kalvak, changing the subject back to the "unique opportunity" he had mentioned. "You, however, have already formed a rather close relationship with the Romulan. We can use this to our advantage."

"Gain information from and about her?" Julian repeated. "Hold on a minute - are you asking me to spy on her?"

"That is one way to put it, I suppose," Kalvak said. "But we simply want you to learn as much as you can about her and write up a weekly report. It would not interfere with your other duties."

Julian sat down in the chair in front of Captain Johnson's desk, his heart racing as he attempted to keep from panicking as he considered this. He already knew more about Vena then he let on. He had withheld information from the crew, from his Captain, information that would likely be incriminating. When he thought on it, he was not entirely certain why he had chosen to lie about what happened in the turbolift the day he and Vena had been trapped.

"That's…wrong," Julian said finally. "I can't do that to Vena. She's my friend. Her past does not concern you, or me."

"We have reason to believe that it does. And this is not a request, Doctor."

Only a Vulcan could order someone to spy on their friend so calmly. Julian wanted to protest, but he could not disobey a direct order.

At least, not overtly.

Julian ignored the questioning looks he received as he headed determinedly to the turbolift. He made sure to keep his composure until he reached the infirmary, where he quickly headed to a back room and collapsed into a chair. What was he supposed to do? What the hell was he to do? Putting his head in his hands, Julian's mind raced with thoughts of betrayal of Starfleet, turning in Vena, and being stuck in the middle. No matter what he did, he would either betray the Federation, or a friend.

"…and then the targ and the razorcat danced into the sunset and the universe suddenly came to an abrupt and tragic end via supernovae."

Julian looked up from his lunch, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

Vena smiled slightly as she shook her head. "I knew you weren't paying attention. What's on your mind?"

"Oh." Julian coughed and looked back down at his food. "It's nothing."

"Julian, I can read you better than that. You're not very good at lying." When Julian said nothing, Vena's eyes narrowed. "You are fond of spy holosuite programs, are you not, Doctor?"

Julian wondered if this random comment was meant to see if he was paying attention again. "Yes. I find them very enjoyable."

"You have made me curious about such programs. Would you mind a partner next time you partake in such recreation?"

Glancing around at the crowded Commons, Julian wondered if Vena was trying to set up a way for them to speak in private without making anyone suspicious. "I would love your company."

"Tomorrow after your shift?"

Julian smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

"You're ordering this on very short notice, Doctor," said Garak as he looked at the design for a dress that Julian had just handed to him.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but please…"

"Do you have the measurements for this 'lady friend'?" Garak asked as he walked into his back room, closely followed by Julian. "And would you like to pick out the fabric?"

"Her measurements…damn…"

"Doctor, it would be much easier if you just brought her in. Tomorrow afternoon, perhaps? I can have the dress essentially complete by tomorrow if you give me a general idea of her size, but then I can make the final alterations before this date of yours."

Julian sighed heavily. "I was rather hoping to make this a surprise. Perhaps I should just use a replicator. It won't be perfect, but still…"

"Now wait a moment, Doctor. I need the business."

Julian put a hand to his head. "I'm sorry, Garak, but I don't believe that bringing her in is an option. Are you sure that you need to see her to make the dress?"

"This style requires it. Judging by this dress, I'm guessing that you are playing spy and saving the world with her in the holosuite." Garak chuckled. "This must be one interesting woman. Starfleet?"

"Um, no…"

"Garak, are you here?" Rianna's voice said from the front of the store.

"Oh, please excuse me, Doctor, I'll be right back," he said as he took a violet dress from its hanger. "Good afternoon, Rianna."

"Oh, Garak, it's beautiful!"

Julian glanced around the room, tempted to take this short time to snoop, but decided that if Garak left him back there, there probably was not much of interest to find. Besides, he would like to say hello to Rianna. But Julian paused before he reentered the shop, keeping mostly out of sight, curious as he noticed how Garak and Rianna were leaning over the front counter towards each other.

"Vena would kill me if she knew I asked you to make this for me," said Rianna with an impish grin.

"Then, my dear, why flirt with danger?" Garak asked with that mischievous smile of his.

Rianna reached out and took his hand, giggling as Garak jumped slightly in surprise. "Maybe I don't care what Vena thinks of you."

"Always the young and naïve," Garak muttered, a dark look flickering in his eyes. "You might be wise to listen to your friend."

"I don't answer to her. I can choose my own friends. Good day, Garak," said Rianna with a smile as she left with her dress.

Julian quickly hid from Garak's view as the Cardassian looked at his hand in confusion. A few moments later he reappeared in the back room, still appearing puzzled. "So getting back to this dress—did you choose a fabric?"

"This one is lovely," said Julian, examining a bolt of dark green fabric and pretending that he had not been listening in on Garak and Rianna's conversation.

After choosing a fabric, Garak motioned Julian over to the front counter. "Here, Doctor, I've got an idea." Garak pushed a button to open a drawer and took out a small instrument. "Use this to get a holoimage of the young lady. Say that you want to get her something for her to wear and that you need her accurate measurements to get the perfect fit."

"I don't know if she'll leave it at that…"

"The suspicious type, is she? Dear Doctor, the people you attract…" Garak said with a smile.

Julian took the instrument from the spy-turned-tailor and muttered, "You have no idea."


	10. Playing Spy

Chapter 10

Playing Spy

Julian entered the security office, this time pausing and waiting for Vena to let him in, instead of nearly running into the door like a fool. "What brings you here, Julian?" Vena asked without looking up from her PADD. "Surely you are not done with work already?"

"No, I'm not. I just had some down time and I wanted to drop by and talk with a friend. Is that a crime?"

Vena arched her eyebrow curiously and looked up at him. "Talk to me about what?"

Julian shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Just chat," he said, his hand gripping the handle of his medical kit. Something about being there, in Vena's office, trying to make chit-chat with her seemed so underhanded to him, given the orders he had received from the Vulcan security officer. "Vena, for the holosuite program…I wanted to get you something to wear, something that matches the period and genre…may I get your measurements?" he asked hesitantly, holding up the holoimaging device that Garak had loaned him. He could at least be straightforward about something – maybe it would work.

"Just ask the computer to use the measurements it has for me to make the outfit. It should work just fine," Vena said, getting back to reading.

Or maybe it wouldn't.

"Your measurements are private, the computer won't let me view them."

"Checked already, have you? Well, no matter. The computer will still make the outfit if you asked nicely," she said with a grin. "Now if that is all, Julian, I need to go over these passenger lists."

Julian shifted his weight and stared at the instrument in his hand nervously. "Um, Vena, I'd rather get the measurements like this. I want it to be comfortable. The dress I want to get is rather…"

"The computer should be accurate enough for you," Vena said as her eyes skimmed the PADD in her hand. After a moment, she froze, and then suddenly looked up at him sharply. "Unless you don't mean to use the replicators." Julian swallowed with difficulty, beginning to feel sweat around his collar. "Meaning that you are intending on using the services of a certain cold-blooded tailor." Vena slowly got to her feet, laying the PADD onto the computer console in front of her. Julian's fingers began growing white from his tightening grip on the medical kit.

"Vena, please," Julian pleaded quietly, hoping to keep the Romulan calm. "He's a very good tailor, and he doesn't even know it's for you…he just needs to make a few alterations, the dress is nearly complete already."

"Doctor, don't try my patience. For all I know, he would lace it with poison or rig it to combust as soon as he realizes that the holoimage is of me."

"Then let him complete the finishing touches under your watchful eyes. Come with me to his shop and let him fit it properly. You can scout out the area, too. And I'll bring my medical kit with various antidotes to poisons if it makes you feel better," he said, tapping his med-kit.

Vena appraised him for a few long moments. "I don't understand your reasoning for asking _him_ to make me a dress."

"I wanted to get something nice for you, and he is a good tailor."

Vena eyed him skeptically before taking a phaser from a drawer. "Fine. But I reserve the right to defend myself," she said with a smirk. "I don't know what your goal is, Doctor, but I'll play along…for now."

Julian's reptilian friend was at work on the dress he had ordered for Vena. The dress was a beautiful, deep green, with light golden accents on the collar and sleeves, and Julian was certain that it would look even better on Vena than the mannequin. Garak's back was turned to them as they walked in. Glancing towards Vena, Julian cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Just a moment," Garak muttered.

"Garak, it's me," said Julian.

"Doctor! I - ." Garak froze as he turned around, his cold blue eyes focusing immediately on Vena. "Oh. And what are you doing here, my dear?"

"Garak!" Julian said, far too high-pitched. He coughed, trying to change his voice back to normal. "Meet my date. I believe you two know each other," Julian said, attempting (somewhat desperately) to add a little humor to the situation as he put down his medical kit behind the front counter.

Garak's eyes widened as he looked at Julian with a look of disbelief similar to that when Julian had told Garak that he was planning on dining with Vena in private. "I had no idea that Romulans enjoyed playing spy in human holosuite programs."

"You don't know much about Romulans," Vena said, her eyes just as cold as the Cardassian's.

"I know enough."

Julian looked between the two and wondered why he had gotten himself into this situation. He sincerely wished that he had simply ordered a less-perfect dress for Vena from a replicator.

"You didn't mention that she was your date, Doctor." Garak removed the dress from the mannequin. "Here you are, Vena. Go into the back and put this on – careful not to rip anything. I'll fit you from there."

Vena gave Julian a look that either meant to communicate annoyance or a desire to murder him. However, she still went back to the dressing room with the dress without verbal complaint. Not unexpectedly, Garak approached Julian the moment that Vena was in the dressing room.

"Doctor," he said, almost nose-to-nose with Julian as he whispered urgently. "Why are you, as you humans say, playing with fire?"

"She refused to let you make it for her without her presence…" Julian said, pretending to be oblivious to Garak's true meaning.

"Doctor! You know very well what I'm talking about. What are you doing going on a _date _with her?"

"Seems no more dangerous than an outing with you," Julian said with a small shrug, still attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yes, we frolic with dangerous weapons in a private holosuite frequently." Julian coughed awkwardly, remembering the time he nearly killed Garak in the holosuite. "What possessed you to ask her?"

Julian smiled, glad to be able to finally give a straight answer. "I didn't, Garak. She asked me."

Garak's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he hissed, "Doctor…why do you insist on being attracted to danger?"

"Actually, often it seems more like danger is attracted to me," said Julian, remembering how he had first met Garak on Deep Space 9, where the Cardassian had randomly approached him and struck up conversation, resulting in their bizarre friendship.

"This is not a joking matter, Doctor. Please listen to me…"

But Garak's plea was interrupted as Vena emerged from the dressing room. "Is this really what female spies wear on your planet, Julian? This is ridiculous," Vena said, tugging at the dress to fit it properly around her curves. "How could anyone fight or run in this?"

"You look beautiful," said Julian, walking over to her and kissing her hand. Vena arched an eyebrow in surprise. "And it is a fantasized version of spying that the holosuite programs are made to emulate."

"Must I dress like this?"

"When I complete that dress, you'll be the envy of the quadrant," Garak said with a small smile. Vena rolled her eyes. "Now, come stand over by these mirrors and I'll make the proper adjustments."

Vena obeyed hesitantly. Garak knelt down slowly in front of Vena, taking some pins from his pocket. He used one to pin together some of the slit in the dress.

"She needs to be able to move, Garak, you should leave that how it is," Julian said quickly. Although the high slit was very revealing, it served a practical purpose.

"I don't tell you how to be a doctor and you don't tell me how to be a tailor." But Garak complied, removing the pin in the slit as Vena watched his movements carefully.

Julian's combadge suddenly chirped, and one of the Starfleet nurses said urgently, "Doctor Bashir, medical emergency. You're needed in the infirmary."

Vena's reflection in the mirror glared at Julian as he shrugged. "It's an emergency," he repeated as he turned and left with haste.

When he reached the Infirmary, Julian said, "Thank you, Nurse. That will be all."

"If I may ask, sir, why did you need me to do that?"

Julian sat at his computer console. "It's a bit complicated…as I said, that will be all." As soon as the nurse left the room, Julian pushed some buttons rapidly, and two slightly muffled voices spoke from nowhere.

"You're paler than I remember," Garak's voice said.

Julian took a deep breath. His medical kit, still sitting behind the counter in Garak's shop, had more than antidotes inside. His personal curiosity about the two had overwhelmed him – although he already felt guilty about it, and he worried about what the might discover. But he could not back out now. Whether he liked it or not, he had to play spy, both to satisfy is own curiosity and to follow his orders.

"That happens when one lives on space stations for years," said Vena coldly.

"You should visit your home world more often."

"I have no home world to visit."

Julian's eyes narrowed as the two voices fell silent. If he had not heard the slight rustling of clothing and whir of instruments, he would have believed that he had lost the connection.

"You can't go back. Can you?" There was another pause before Garak continued, "I am…truly sorry. I know what it is like to be forbidden from one's home."

"Vena's exiled from Romulus?" Julian muttered under his breath.

"And how did you manage your exile?" Vena asked Garak.

"Fortunately, my exile is over now. But…I broke the rules. I allowed Bajoran prisoners go free. "

Julian shook his head. Garak had given him multiple reasons for his exile in the past, including that one – and he, as yet, believed none of them.

"I wish I could believe it was something that noble. But you would never disobey an order, would you, Elim?"

Julian suddenly sat at attention, his eyes wide. Had he heard correctly? Garak trusted few people with his first name – yet Vena knew. Julian had been right – they _did _know each other much better than they admitted. He swallowed hard as he continued eavesdropping.

"You know I had no choice," Garak said, so quietly that Julian almost missed it.

"That does not justify your actions. You did have a choice." There was another silence. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Nearly."

Julian decided that it would be prudent to show up at the shop again so he could pick up his medical kit. He stood and reached to turn off the audio, when Garak suddenly continued.

"Would it mean anything for me to say 'I'm sorry'?"

"No," Vena said after a moment. "Because I know it would be a lie."

"The dress is complete. Enjoy your date with the good Doctor," Garak said pleasantly. "But I warn you – if any harm should befall him, it's on your head," he continued darkly.

"Protective of Julian, are you?"

"He's a good man. A good friend."

"I know."

Julian turned off the audio and put a hand over his eyes. He did not feel much like a good friend.


End file.
